I Missed You
by Tastetheskittle
Summary: Emmett is having flashbacks to when he was human and to his little sister , Katie. What happens if these two meet up? What if there is a life or death choice?
1. Chapter 1

hey (; i decided i would try umm. something different with twilight/or whatever.

tell me what you think:)

The flashbacks are to when Emmett was still human and he has a little sister named Katie thats 4.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

_Flashback-_

_"EMMYYYYPOOO!" Katie had called._

_"I'm gonna get you lil' sis!"_

_"Hahaaaa!" "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVEEEE!" She called then hid behind the tree._

_"OH NOOO!" WHERE'S KATIE?" I exclaimed the feel to my knee's and started fake crying._

_"Emmett I'M SORRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Katie yelled then ran over to me, shaking with her own sobs._

_"GOTCHYA!" I yelled then spun her around. Her giggle was the cutiest. I miss her s-_

* * *

A smack across my head got me out of my trance. It was Rosalie.

"EMMETT?" DO YOU HERE ME?" She yelled then put her hands on her hips.

"Uhhh..yeah..sure...go....shopping?" I asked.

"Yes, Alice ,Jasper and I will be going to Paris shopping, Edward and you are going to look after Bella."

"Right, my special little human." I said then smiled.

"Love you Rose." I said then picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"Love you to Emmett." She said then walked off.

"Who's Katie?" Edward asked me when he came from the shadows.

I sighed.

"Katie was my little sister."

"H-H-How do you remember her from your human life Emmett?" He stuttered.

"I DON'T KNOW!" "ITS LIKE SHE'S HAUNTING ME WITH MY MEMORIES. ONE DAY SHE POPPED IN MY MIND AND NOW I REMEMBER EVERYTHING ABOUT HER I roared. In the process I had broken Esme's favorite vase.

Edward stared at me with his wide open. "I....think....I should....take care of B-ella......you...should take a walk." Edward stuttered then flew out the room.

He's right. I needed a walk. Then with that I walked into the woods. I just needed to take a deep breath and chillaxxx **(A/N i love that word (; )**

I sat down and tried to clear my mind. _snap snap_

What was that? I sniffed the air to smell a scent I knew oh to well and chased after it.

* * *

**MUHAHA.**

**COMMENT AND I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER(;**

**--katie**

**the songs i listened to while I wrote:**

**Chasing Cars- Snow Patrol**

**Eet- Regina Spektor**


	2. LORD BALDYMORT! fehh, baldy

**hey(; plsplspls review.**

**katie is 8 here.**

**KATIE POV**

_Flashback_

* * *

_"Emmett! Lets go play outside!" I yelled_

_"Alright!" Emmett said putting his book back._

_He walked passed me then scooped me up in his arms. "Emmett you're the biggest and bestest big brother in the WHOLE ENTIRE WORLD!" I giggled._

_"I know, I know."_

_He put me down and I saw a caterpillar. "CATTERPILLAR!" I screamed, then tripped over a tree branch and scrapped my knee._

_"OW!" I sobbed and held it._

_"NO FEAR, HERE COMES SUPERMAN!" Emmett yelled then picked me up bridal style and kissed my knee._

* * *

**(Present) fyi- katie doesn't age she's a wizard and she's stuck at 12 BUT. she's no vampire. you'll find you why eventually.**

"Katie, are you ok?" Harry said.

"Uh..yeah..Harry?" I asked putting down my Twilight book.

"Yeah?"

"Are vampires real?"

"Bloody hell. Has the book gotten to you to?" He said then snatched my book.

"No..its just someone in there reminds me of a person I loved and still loved."

"Well....I guess its save to say vampires are real but I think the ones in here were made up."

"I guess..."

* * *

BACK TO THE CULLENS.

* * *

**EMMETT POV**

I sniffed a scent I knew all to well.

"LORD BALDYEMORT!" "SHOW YOUR UGLY BALD HEAD."

"Ahhh. Emmett Cullen. Haven't changed a bit." I just came to warn you about two things.

I hissed. "Spit it out baldy."

"Well, first, I got the Volturi on my side so HAHAHA, then second..." He pulled out his wand.

"I can't hurt you don't worry bloodsucker." "You'll need to remember things for this.

I crossed my arms. _Like you could even touch me. _

He said some fancy words and them BAM.

Memories flooded threw my mind.

* * *

_"Emmett, YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" Katie cried as she clung to my leg. I was going to go hiking._

_"Katie, I'm going." I said in a stern voice._

_"WHO WILL BE THERE TO PICK ME UP WHEN I FALL!?!?!?!" She yelled wiping tears from her eyes._

_"Mom or Dad, now get off me." I yelled right back then she got off and glared at me._

_"I HATE YOU, YOU ARE NOT THE SAME SUPERMAN EMMETT I LOVE!" Katie cried and ran in the house_

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK BALDYMORT??" I boomed.

"Remember her, your little sister?" He said in that annoying accent

"Yeah.."

"Well when you didn't come back she thought that you were mad at her then ran off in the woods where I found her, then guess what?"

I glared at him. Suddenly, he was right in my ear.

"I found her......on the forest grounds...crying.......she had the power of keeping me from killing her...just like Harry Potter...so she doesn't age.....she's alive.....in Hogwarts."

"But the best part of it all is that...between The Voltturi, me, and my death eaters we can take it down."

"YOU BAST-"

Then he was gone

I raced home, we had to get to Hogwarts.

* * *

"CARLISLE!" PACK YOUR THINGS WE'RE GOING TO HOGWARTS!"

Everybody was on the couch. Edward got up.

"We heard your conversation with Lord Baldemort..." He said.

"Well NEWS FLASH." I DIDN'T!" Bella yelled annoyed.

"Does that mean we can save her?"

"Yes."

* * *

hahaa(;

plsplspls

at least one review.

kthx.

---katie---


End file.
